Preguntas que alivian el alma
by Namida ryu
Summary: En el fondo de nuestro ser siempre tenemos dudas. Algunas se resuelven y otras no. Pero eso depende de si tenemos el valor de preguntar. Colección de one-shots. Parejas varias.
1. Chapter 1

_**Colección de one-shots:**____** Preguntas que alivian el alma**_

_**Personajes: **__**Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Chrona, Liz, Patty, etc…**_

_**Summary: **__**En el fonda de nuestro ser siempre tenemos dudas. Algunas se resuelven y otras no. Pero eso depende de si tenemos el valor de preguntar. Colección de one-shots. Parejas varias.**_

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**_

* * *

_**¿Qué soy para ti?**_

Era una noche lluviosa

La joven técnico de guadaña se encontraba encima del sofá leyendo un libro. Y su compañero también, o mas bien desparramado como un trapo viejo.

-Maaaka…-le llamó con voz fúnebre.

-¿Uh?- volteó a verlo-¿Qué pasa, Soul?

-Estoy aburrido- le contestó, la Death Scythe.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- le pregunto, molesta de haber interrumpido su interesante lectura.

-Ohh… podrías ser mas considerada-le reprendió fingiéndose lastimado.

-Puess- volviendo la mirada a su libro- lee algo.

-Eso me aburriría mas- le respondió cambiando su posición para estar boca abajo- Yo no soy un ratón de biblioteca… como otros.- y esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, para que cierta persona no lo escuchara

Pero sin previo aviso, un gran chichón sobresalía de los blancos cabellos del arma.

_-*Auch! Debí decirlo mas bajo*_pensó y se incorporó rápidamente-¿Qué te pasa, eh?- le reclamo.

-A mi nada ¿Por qué ?- pregunto con inocencia. La cual Soul no se creyó.

-Mejor guarda esa cara para Spirit. ¿Por qué me pegaste? Ya soy una Death Scythe!! Sabes?

-Claro que lo se!! - le dijo una ya molesta Maka- Si yo misma fui la que te convirtió en eso!!

-Entonces deja de tratarme como hace 5 años!!-le espetó furioso.

-Pero si por eso mismo lo hago… Death Scythe-le respondió.

Soul sudó frio, si Maka lo llamaba así significaba que la tormenta se acercaba. Y por lo general siempre acababa mal.

La miró confundido.

-Como ya eres una Death Scythe, lo hago para medir tu resistencia-le dijo para cambiar su tono a uno más preocupado- si no puedes con estos golpecitos …

-Golpes de ogro dirás- le corrigió interrumpiéndola, para acabar de nuevo en suelo y con un chichón adornando el que tenia anteriormente.

-Ejem… como iba diciendo… si no puedes con ellos no serias útil no crees??

El la miró con escepticismo.

-Ahh…- suspiró y se paro para irse a su habitación-Aun si fuera asi… lo cual dudo mucho… deberías dejar de tratarme como un niño… -le dijo cansado.

-Lo hare cuando me trates como tu igual, Soul- le respondió bajando su cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te das cuenta, eh?- suspiro para proseguir- en las peleas siempre me proteges mas de la cuenta,… incluso sin importarte tu vida a veces… Yo…- hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas- … yo… ya no soy una niña, puedo defenderme sola- le respondió con decisión ya mirándolo a los ojos.

El la miro confundido.

-Lo siento- le dijo girando su cabeza a otro lado.

-Soul… Como tu has dicho,….- decía mientras bajaba su cabeza- tu ya eres una gran arma y estoy orgullosa de ello, y al igual que tu, yo también he crecido, puede que no mucho … pero es lo suficiente para poder defenderme…-ladeo su cabeza- No quiero. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir eso, no quiero que vuelvas a salir herido por mi culpa¿Comprendes? Así que deja de protegerme tanto.

-Lo siento…- respondió nuevamente.

-Deja de disculpar… -le regañó pero el la cortó al instante.

-Lo siento, Maka, pero aunque me lo pidas y seguiré dando mi vida por ti si es necesario.

-¿P-por qué?-le preguntó mortificada.

Esto de por si sorprendió a la Death Scythe.

-Ahh p-porque eres mi técnico.

-Hmm ya veo, … Soul- le respondió ella.

-Mejor me voy a dormir

Se quedo un momento esperando alguna palabra de ella, pero al ver que no recibiría ninguna, dio media vuelta listo para irse.

-Soul …-le llamó, causándole sorpresa.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué soy para ti?

-¿Eh?

-¡Que que soy para ti! - le dijo molesta

-Pues… ahh – se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar y calmar su nerviosismo- jeje … que tal si lo dejamos para mañana- le dijo esperanzando se zafarse de la situación.

Y la verdad era que el aun no tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo.. ¿Qué era Maka para el? Pues, la respuesta obvia es que es su técnico, no?.

_*Ella es muy especial… eso lo se bien pero… no puedo decírselo*_ Con el paso del tiempo había terminado de darse cuenta que sus miradas preocupadas, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, esos dulces labios rosados y su hermoso cabello, … habían terminado por encantarlo.

Por eso siempre la protegía. El más mínimo pensamiento de perderla desencadenaba el querer dar su vida por ella.

_*Por que… yo la…*_

-No!!

Ese grito lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Para encontrarse con las cejas levemente fruncidas de ella y sus ojos jade levemente enrojecidos. Estaba cerca de el. Demasiado cerca. Y eso no era nada bueno para su cordura.

-Soul-lo volvió a llamar ya suplicante- respóndeme.. ¿Si?

_*Genial- pensó- esto es demasiado para mi *_

-Ma-maka, tu…- volteó un poco la cabeza tratando de disimular inútilmente su sonrojo.

-Si? ...

Lanzo un suspiro cansado. No debía ser una cobarde ahora.

-Maka…- la miró a los ojos decidido- tu eres muy importante para mi.

-Soul- susurro mientras se sonrojaba.

-Y – prosiguió- por eso es que siempre te protegeré, sin importarme que me pueda pasar- la miró con sus hermosos ojos rubí haciéndola estremecer- lo entiendes verdad?

S e dio media vuelta decidido ya de irse a dormir. Pero se detuvo… al oír unos pequeños sollozos.

-¿Maka? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Eh? … n-no es solo que- tratando de detener sus lagrimas con sus manos- es solo que… Soul, tu- solloso un poco más-… a veces puedes ser muy tierno, Soul- le respondió ya mas calmada y sonriente.

El, simplemente se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Y yo no pensé que tu fueras una llorona-contraatacó mostrando sus filudos dientes y tratando de picarla un poco.

-Eh?!!- yo no soy una llorona! - le respondió molesta. Cruzo sus brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Maka- le oyó llamarla.

-Eh que … - pero su frase quedó en el aire, ya que se encontró con los parpados de su compañero y sus labios apretados a los suyos.

La estaba besando.

Una fantasía que nunca imaginaron se volviera realidad.

Pero la separación de sus bocas la obligó a despertar.

-Soul. ¿Qué fue…

El pegó su frente con la de ella y la miro fijamente haciéndola enrojecer mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Te amo, Maka… esa es otra de las razones por las que siempre te protegeré.

-Soul…- le llamó en un susurro.

-Si? - e dijo mirándola divertido por su tierna timidez.

-Tu…- bajando la cabeza- e-es decir también te amo.

El se sonrojó y ladeó su cabeza, divertido de su comportamiento.

-No era necesario- se separó de ella- quien no se enamoraría de alguien tan cool como yo.

-Ahh- se dio la vuelta frustrada- que tonto. Ya me voy adormir.

Y desapareció rápidamente de la sala.

-Eh?

-Dulces sueños, So-ul - se oyó desde la puerta.

-Lo será si tu están en ellos.

-B-baka- fue lo único que se escuchó de parte de ella,

Casi podía jurar ver el sonrojo de la chica asomarse por la puerta.

_*Hmm … creo que fue una buena noche_*pensó con una sonrisa picara.

Hola!!!

Jeje es la primera vez que escribo fanfics de Soul eater.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahh!! La verdad no se bien como se le llama a estos capítulos cortos, así que disculpen si los estoy nombrarlo mal XD!!!

Trataré de actualizar pronto, hmm creo el próximo será un B*S/ Tsubaki.

Algún comentario, sugerencia, critica o duda

Pónganla en un review ok??

Me harían muy feliz!!!!

_**Namida ryu**_


	2. ¿Me abandonarás?

_**Colección de one-shots: Preguntas que alivian el alma**_

_**Personajes: **__**Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Chrona, Liz, Patty, etc…**_

_**Summary: **__**En el fondo de nuestro ser siempre tenemos dudas. Algunas se resuelven y otras no. Pero eso depende de si tenemos el valor de preguntar. Colección de one-shots. Parejas varias.**_

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo**_

_**¿Me abandonarás?**_

-¡Estas bien, Black Star?

-¡No te preocupes, Tsubaki!¡Esto no es nada para alguien como yo! Ñyajaja!!!!!

-Perooo… esta volviendo a sangrar- le indicó su arma.

-Jaja!! No te preocupes!! Se pasará en un rato-le respondió el con una gran sonrisa.

-A-ah ,, pero- ella trataba de encontrar una escusa para que dejara de cagarla.

La reciente pelea que habían tenida había sido de por si difícil. Ambos resultaron muy heridos, pero en verdad había valido la pena. Esa alma era la numero 99, ya estaban mas que cerca de lograr su cometido como arma y técnico, convertirse en una Death Scythe.

*Black star…*pensaba Tsubaki preocupada de el. Era cierto que con el paso de los años el había alcanzado una estatura considerable y, por su puesto que se había puesto mas fuerte y ágil. Pero eso no ayudaba mucho en la situación en la que se encontraban. Durante la pelea, B*S había terminado con varios cortes en sus brazos, además de que tenia grandes heridas en sus hombros y, muy probablemente, una que otra costilla rota. Mientras que ella solo tenia unos pequeños rasguños y el tobillo dislocado.

Era justamente por ese tobillo que ella se encontraba siendo cagada por su técnico. Tsubaki le había dicho que no era un gran problema e incluso intento convertirse de nuevo en arma para no molestar, pero estaba tan cansada que ni eso podía hacer.

*Hmm debo pensar algo rápido,… se que te duele, pero también se que tu ego nunca te dejaría decírtelo…, que puedo hacer?*

-Ah!!- dijo aliviada de ya tener una idea.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsubaki? ¿te duele?- le preguntó este.

-Ah No es solo que mira- apuntó al cielo- ya esta oscureciendo, lo mejor será a acampar.

-Ahh si.

Luego de armar la fogata y de poner ambas tiendas se sentaron en frente el fuego para resguardarse del frio.

-Black Star- le llamó.

-Uh!

-Acércate para poder sanar tus heridas.

-Ja!! Esas simples heridas de esa debilucha alma no son nada para mi.

-Pero te puede dar una infección si no te…- pero fue interrumpida por su compañero.

-Una infección no es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar conmigo!!! Ñyajajaja!!!!

-Black Star…- le llamó ya con otro tono de voz.

-E-eh ok- se paró y se sentó cerca de ella.

Mientras que la espada demoniaca saco alcohol, vendas, y ungüentos de su mochila.

-Hmm…- murmuró ella mientras limpiaba y vendaba los brazos del chico- bien ¡! Ahora tus hombros.

-Ahh si…- se quito su polo para facilitarle el trabajo a su compañera.

Ella se quedó petrificada por lo que vio. Las heridas en ambos lados de los hombros eran profundas y aun brotaba sangre de ellas.

-¿Tsubaki?

-Ehh- movió su cabeza para volver a la realidad- a-ahora terminó.

Con suma delicadeza froto las heridas con algodón tratando de causarle el menor dolor. Claro que al parecer no lo hacia tan bien ya que se podían escuchar algunos quejidos de su parte.

-Bien… ahora los vendare y-y quedaran bien- le dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

Agarró un vendaje y lo enrolló en el cuerpo de su técnico, tal como Nygus-sensei le había enseñado. Pero cuando estaba por terminar, un mal movimiento le hizo tocar una de las heridas causando un gemido de parte del joven.

-A-ah lo siento… lo s-siento mucho …-trató de disculparse.

El volteó la cara y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No importa- se paró y empezó a caminar- ya que terminaste iré a buscar agua.

Lo vio alejarse.

-Lo siento…-susurró cuando lo vio desaparecer entre la maleza.

_**///////////flashback//////////////**_

-Tsubaki !!!!!- gritó el

-Jaja no podrás esquivar esta, chiquilla!!!!-y entonces hizo una extraño, pero rápido movimiento que hizo que sus brazos se volvieran filudos y se largaran en dirección de la chica.

_-*¡¿q-que hago?!... auch!! … si no me paro…*pensaba_ mientras trataba con todos sus fuerzas de pararse, pero su tobillo se lo impedía.

Nada podría salvarla, su técnico se encontraba demasiado lejos como para socorrerla.

-Lo siento, Black Star- pronuncio rendida y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos esperando su muerte.

Pasaron fracciones de segundo y sintió las gotas de sangre caer en sus rodillas.

Se quedó en la misma posición por otros milisegundos.

-Ja!! Eres muy lenta, nunca me ganaras así!

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. La sangre que caía no era suya.

-B-black Star…

Vio horrorizada como su técnico sostenía los brazos del enemigo, aunque no lo suficiente ya que estos atravesaban los hombros del chicos.

-Black Star!! ¡¿Como…cuando….?!

-Ja!! Ya lo dije!! El hombre que superara a los dioses no puede ser vencido por un insignificante ser como este- le dijo y lanzó fuertemente, contra el piso al espectro-Vamos, Tsubaki!!!! Conviértete en arma y acabemos con el!!!

-Pe-pero…

-Vamos, tsubaki!!!!!!

-Hai !!

…

_**///////////////// Fin del FlashBack//////////////////////////////**_

Miraba fijamente el oscuro cielo, mientras las imágenes venían una y otra vez a su mente.

_*Lo siento… si hubiese sido más rápida, el no estaría herido,… así quieres que no te deje, solo eres un estorbo.*_

Bajo la cabeza más deprimida que antes. Sabias bien que no podía seguir tan débil como siempre.

_*Black Star esta madurando… y tu sigues igual que antes. El necesita a alguien que brille tanto como el…S-seguro quiere dejarte…*_Abrió los ojo por sus pensamientos. El no podía dejarla o ¿si?

Habían pasado por tanto juntos, tantas alegrías, tantos peligros, tantos triunfos al igual que fracasos.

*Pero el verdadero deseo de el es superar a los dioses, yo no le sirvo para nada…*

-¿A-algún día me dejaras por otra arma,… Black Star?

-Tsubaki…

Se tenso por completo al escuchar su voz. Giró lentamente la cabeza, rogando que solo fuese su imaginación. Pero todos los ruegos fueron en vano. Ahí se encontraba el, parado con los brazos a los costados y su rostro con una seriedad nunca antes visa. La luz de la luna le daba un aire imponente. En verdad parecía un dios. Y uno muy apuesto tenia que admitir. Aunque claro, eso no era importante ahora.

-¿Qué estas pensando?

-…-

-Respóndeme- le reclamó

-A-ah nada- forzó la mejor de sus sonrisas- no te preocupes. Mejor va…- pero se calló al verlo suspirar fuertemente y sentarse a su lado-¿Qué pasa?

-Tsubaki… recuerdas esa vez cuando te enfrentaste a tu hermano.

-Si- le respondió, mas bien susurró.

-Esa vez… te dije que esperaría a que tu misma me lo dijeses. Esperaba que ahora ya me tuvieras más confianza.

-Eh?! Claro que te tengo confianza

-Entonces dime que es lo que estabas pensando-le dijo mirándola intensamente.

El arma bajó la cabeza apenada.

-Black Star…Lo siento

-¿Uh? No entiendo-le dijo con una gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-T-tus heridas- las señaló tímidamente- es mi culpa que estés lastimado…-dejó caer unas lagrimas y entrecerró los ojos para retenerlas- … ni siquiera pude cumplir con mi labor,… lo siento, lo siento mucho…

Sintió una mano acariciar sus mejillas, borrando todo rastro de las lágrimas que por ellas corrían.

-No seas tonta, Tsubaki. Tu siempre haces bien tu trabajo- le sonrió.

-¡P-pero!… Black Star acaso no quieres…-_*Desde el momento de que nos hicimos compañeros, siempre he tenido este temor… y nunca te lo he contado, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad y no la desaprovecharé!...*-_ Black Star…¿Tu… me abandonaras por otra ama que sea mejor que yo?

El se le quedó mirando como si fuera un bicho raro .Y luego mostró una cara arrogante

-Ja!! No te preocupes, Tsubaki! Conmigo es suficiente en este como para triunfar Nyajaja!!!- en la cabeza de la chica solo apareció una gotita- Además - añadió, ya si gritos- Yo nunca te podría abandonar. No creo que haya mejor arma que tu, Tsubaki.

-Pe-pero… estas seguró? Y si hiciera algo mal y pusiera tu vida en peligro- las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

-No digas tonterías.- le espetó un poco molesto-Somos un equipo, verdad?- esperó a que asintiera- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte ni echarte la culpa. Si perdemos, perdemos juntos. Si ganamos, lo haremos juntos.

-Black Star-susurró- … Si!!-le sonrió ampliamente.

_*Gracias,…Tus palabras me reconfortan muchísimo, Black Star. Puede que no lo parezca, pero…-sonrió para sus adentros- en verdad has madurado…*_

-Eso es lo que significa ser una equipo y nosotros lo somos. Haremos todo juntos.

-Cla…-pero el chico del clan de la estrella la interrumpió.

-Comeremos juntos, caminaremos juntos…

-Jeje… creo que te estas pasando un poquito…-le dijo divertida.

-Viajaremos juntos… e incluso,… Dormiremos juntos Nyajajaja!!!!

-E-eh-eh – era lo único que podía pronunciar la joven sonrojada-B-black star!! ¿Acaso sabes lo q-que estas diciendo?

-Bien!! Empecemos por destruir la otra tienda nyajaja!!!!- al parecer no le había prestado atención.

-E-espera! ! Black Star!!!!!!

_*Jeje … creo que aun te falta madurar un poco, Black Star. Tus pensamientos son aun inocentes, … aunque las palabras que me diste ahora eran las de un gran hombre, fuerte y sabio… Y me reconfortaron muchísimo, ….Gracias, Black Star*_

Hola!!

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.

0///0 Jeje me esforcé en hacerlo

Pronto pondré otro capitulo ok??

Dejen un review para saber sus comentarios!!!

Bye!! Cuídense y sigan leyendo por favor!!!

XD°°°°°

_**Namida ryu**_


End file.
